


I Built You A Shrine

by Aphryl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark!Tsuna, M/M, Reborn's POV, Yandere!Tsuna, its not liek reborn's not possessive tho, possessive!Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphryl/pseuds/Aphryl
Summary: Hey guys this is my take on Yandere!Tsuna. It's told on Reborn's POV and he's on about how he's actually pleased with Tsuna's fall into darkness. I hope you enjoyed this short fic!





	I Built You A Shrine

A lot of people knew about the recently inaugurated Vongola boss with a rambunctious bunch turning the tides of La Cosa Nostra and obliterating everyone that hinders their goals. 

_Everyone_ knew about the Greatest Hitman of the world.

And a lot of people knew about the couple that turned the Mafia upside down without any sort of remorse, considering that one of them reveled in the chaos it brought.

A lot of people knew of the gentle compassionate Vongola Decimo, epitome of mercy and compassion, who had the bloody and dangerous Mafia twisted around his fingers.

A lot of people also thought that Reborn held the reigns in the relationship, possessive of the only person he was willing to do anything for in addition to the Strongest Hitman professing his undying loyalty and eternal alliance to. 

(Not that anybody is wrong about Reborn’s possessiveness, as it comes with the viable amount of paranoia accumulated throughout his eminent career in the Underworld, coupled with the overprotectiveness that the small doe-eyed Vongola Boss seem to exude from the Hitman.)

But nobody knew of the terrifying malicious streak and unhealthy obsession that the brunet had towards his lover.

Reborn is a sinful image sculpted by the gods, naturally attracting most of the population with his handsome face and if not, the strong lingering and dark mysterious presence that seemed to woo to most of his plentiful admirers. Some actively tried to pursue and vie for the attention of the hitman, wanting for attention and possibly a chance for a sexual encounter with the elusive powerful hitman, while some admired him from afar.

Either way, Reborn is desired by _many_ which drove Tsuna mad, unleashing a dark malevolence within the depths of the usually compassionate man (and perhaps the final straw to break the calm of the all-encompassing Sky, unsurprisingly, considering the direct influence of the violent members of his famiglia and possibly Reborn himself).

The Mafia should’ve seen it coming. Nobody delving into the bloodied Underworld could’ve come out unscathed.

_Not that they knew any of it anyways._

Reborn knew his student more than anyone else in the world. He knows what was beneath the russet orbs—the telltale signs of madness devouring the moral compass of his student along the years and skewing it to a facade of comfort before malevolence stabs you in the gut. He impassively watches Tsuna ruthlessly set aflame another one of his more active pursuers under the pretense of a short excursion across the town that night before leaving him alone inside the Vongola mansion.

Unknown to the brunet, Reborn was fully aware of the lingering smell of burnt corpses—victims—that the brunet scatters across the ports in the middle of the night when he thought that the hitman was back in the mansion and resting. Reborn knew how the brunet prowled around him for the day, sharply scrutinizing his every move and interaction with each individual he meets. He knows how Tsuna scours the country and accounts for the backgrounds of every person and why he frequents warehouses around the outskirts of the city without the usual posse of his Guardians. 

Reborn kept it to himself for some time, until one incident where he unwittingly let his presence known, interrupting Tsuna's session as he unsparingly dissected his most recent admirer who foolishly draped herself across Reborn _in front of Tsuna_ amidst their _date_ last night. Reborn ignored the impetuous woman and gently held Tsuna hand in assurance, seeing the fury beneath the amber eyes and the impassive look on his features. The couple left and went back to the mansion, leaving the woman stomping her feet in indignation screaming profanities towards Reborn which prompted Tsuna to flash a bright smile _("Nobody gets away disrespecting Reborn, dear. I promise.")_ seen by Tsuna's victims before they were remorselessly set on fire and rendered into ashes scattered across the wind.

_Tsuna greeted him with a dazzling smile and a breakfast on bed the next day._

Reborn knew that hidden behind Tsuna's amicable demeanor lies a ferocious lion waiting for its prey threatening the herd, and Reborn couldn't find himself to hide the pleased smile knowing about Tsuna’s little escapades. He couldn't help himself but revel and indulge in the bloodshed that their relationship brought, standing over the literal heaps of bodies beneath the loving and perfect relationship others seemed to assume about them.

Not that Tsuna was the only one to hide some sort of secrecy regarding such endeavors. He indulges on the sporadic massacres with Tsuna's own bout of admirers, despite knowing his relationship with Reborn, and demonstrates why he dubbed as the Strongest Hitman of the World. Reborn gets all he wants, and he shed skin and bones to finally obtain the love of his life.

Tsuna was _his_ and everyone is welcome to challenge this fact.

“Tsuna.”

“Hm?”

_“I love you.”_

Tsuna gave him a soft smile that was only reserved for him and his heart that he thought was long gone and dead never fails to skip a beat. He held the softest hands, and he could see the silhouette of his bloodied lover shadowing the prim and proper image of Vongola Decimo he exhibits in public.

Reborn gently caress the smooth cheeks of his lover and gives him a smile in return, leaning his forehead towards the other while drowning in the amber orbs threatening to drown him under the raging emotions of _devotionferocitymadnessobsessionLOVE_ and he places his lips against the the other, feeling the perfection of his lover around his embrace—the coveted prize he desired since he has been given hope and saved by this unassuming brunet who became more than a student throughout the years. Tsuna sighs in contentment and succumbs into the warmth of a sentimental kiss, basking under the moonlit streets of Italy.

Only Reborn knew about this side of his lover—the immaculate image of Tsuna and the shrine of their love graciously built on blood and sin—and he would never let others know of this sanctuary achieved beyond the bones of corpses set ablaze by Sky flames tinged with the delectable insanity his lover valiantly tries to suppress.

Reborn would let him deny it all he wants, but only he would be able to witness Tsuna's descent into the sweet abyss of consuming darkness and he would be there to hold his hand and guide him in to embrace the shadows he came to see as a part of himself.

Nobody would dare to take his blazing Sky away from his grasp.

Not before he kills them first.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my take on Yandere!Tsuna. It's told on Reborn's POV and he's on about how he's actually pleased with Tsuna's fall into darkness. I hope you enjoyed this short fic!


End file.
